(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to folding agricultural implements and, more specifically to structure for preventing rocking of the wing support wheels on such implements when the wings are folded for transport.
(2) Related Art:
Tillage equipment such as field cultivators and chisel plows are available with multi-sectioned frames with outriggers which fold upwardly to narrow the implements for transport. The outriggers usually include a walking beam arrangement supporting two wheels. Since the walking beam is free to rotate when the outrigger frames are in the transport position, there is often unwanted movement of the wheels as the implement is transported. Interference between the tires and wheels of one outrigger and parts on the opposite outrigger can occur during transport as well as during rocking of the outriggers between transport and field-working positions.